Chrono Break
by googoodo11z
Summary: updated, chapter 4! Elias's journey continues. plz R
1. Prologue

  
Always.  
  
It is always the strongest making the decisions.  
  
The weak simply suffer the consequences, as if their duty.  
  
Be it FATE, the Chrono Trigger, they only battle for survival. The survival of selfish beliefs. Not realizing the consequences that entails their actions.  
  
  
Who, then... who gives them the power to decide what is right and what is wrong? What makes them think they are doing the right things? What makes them think they are correcting the wrongs? Does the strong have the divine right to be selfish?  
  
Should the ones I love, suffer and perish for their survival?  
  
Should I?  
  
Should I die... for my weakness?  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
I cannot accept it. I will not accept it.  
  
If so, I shall be reborne. I shall become strong.  
  
I shall become selfish. I will become them, and destroy them.  
  
I will destroy the Chrono Trigger.  
  
I promise.


	2. The Stranger

**Chapter 1: The Stranger**  
  
  
  
The setting is Porre Kingdom, few years after the events in Chrono Cross. The political situation of the kingdom has been stabilized, and the Xenan mainland is once again at peace.  
  
This day in the town of Portol, life is peaceful as usual. The town folks go about their daily routines in harmony, always friendly and looking out for each other. The town leader, Girean, stands on the cliff overlooking the town, proud of this small yet prosperous community that he spent his life building.  
  
Near the outskirts of the town, the two children are enjoying the day, playfully chasing after each other under the soft, warm sunshine. The six year old Jesso, a.k.a the local troublemaker, chases relentlessly after Rikka, the town's favorite five year old. Rikka, amused, can't stop giggling.  
  
Rikka: Come on, Jesso. You can't catch up to a girl?  
  
Jesso struggles to catch his breath while dragging his "slightly chubby" body into motion.  
  
Jesso: *_gritting his teeth, angry at himself for not able to catch up to his love interest_* Just you wait, Rikka! You best run as fast as you can!  
  
Rikka laughs, turns her head around and makes a face at Jesso.  
Suddenly she hits something hard, and before she knows it, the world is twirling around her and she lies flat on the ground.  
  
Rikka: Ow! *_sits up, and shakes her head to rid of the dizziness_*... what happened?  
  
Jesso, seeing Rikka's hard fall, hurries to her side.  
  
Jesso: Are you alright? *_examines Rikka's arms and exclaims_* You're all scratched up!  
  
Rikka: I'm okay... what happened? *_shakes her head again and sees a tall figure standing before her_*  
  
A tall man, well dressed in a suit and a hat, stands towering over Rikka and Jesso. Rikka obviously ran straight into the man and fell.  
  
Jesso: *_sees the man and enraged_* Hey, you! Who are you? Whatya doing standing here? You hurt Rikka!  
  
Rikka couldn't see the man's face, under the glare of the sun and the shade from his hat. But nevertheless she still feels the uncomfortable, piercing glance from the mysterious man.  
  
The man stares at the two kids for a moment, then continue to walk on.  
  
Jesso: *_surprised_* Hey! hey! You! where are you going?  
  
The man's figure disappears into town.  
  
Rikka: *_confused_* Who is he? I've never seen him in town before.  
  
Jesso: *_shrugs, his simple mind can't really care_* Beats me. What a jerk though. *_turns to Rikka and helps her stand up_* Come on, let's go back and get you patched up.  
  
Rikka nods, and the two kids run down the path leading into town.  
  
* * *  
  
Outside on the porch of the town head's house, two men are sitting relaxed on the chairs, conversing under the beautiful sunshine. They are Girean and Jaycob. Jaycob is perhaps the second most respected figure in town, right after Girean. He has a powerful vigor and a physique like a bull, and well-liked and popular in town (especially with girls) for his honesty and cheerfulness. He is a long time friend of Girean; or more appropriately, almost a son to Girean. Girean has every intention of passing his seat as town leader to Jaycob, except Jaycob isn't a man who likes to be burdened with responsibilities. Here is Girean, attempting to convince Jaycob once again.  
  
Girean: ... and you know I'm old, my friend. I don't think I can maintain my strength much longer. The town needs someone strong and capable to lead them. You are young and powerful, Jaycob, and I don't think there is a better candidate than you.  
  
Jaycob: We've been through this before, Girean. I don't think this duty suits me. I mean, of course I want to do what I can for this town, but I simply couldn't imagine myself staying at one place for years and years... it's just not me.  
  
Girean: Jaycob, but at some point in a man's life he must settle. Sand, no matter how much it enjoys the unpredictable waves, must eventually settle.  
  
Jaycob: Girean...   
  
Girean looks on to the distance, and the figure of a man caught his attention. The figure approaches the two men, slowly but steadily.  
  
Jaycob: *_surprised_* Hmm, we don't get many visitors around here, this time of year. *_stands up and calls out to the man_* Hello sir! How do you do?  
  
The man does not reply. He walks past Jaycob, ignoring him, and stands before Girean. The two cannot but feel the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the strange man.  
  
Girean: *_alarmed, but calm_* How may I help you?  
  
Man:... *_glances at the surround, then adjusts his hat_*... Are you the town leader?  
  
Girean: *_slightly confused_* Yes... and you are?  
  
Man: I need to find the whereabouts of a woman... *_puts his hands in his pockets_* A young girl... to be precise...  
  
Jaycob: *_before Girean can speak_* You must be looking for Medice.   
  
Man: *_as if he did not hear Jaycob, to Girean_* Do you know where I can find her?  
  
Girean: *_thinks to himself_* Strange... this is the third time I've been asked the very same question... what business could people have with the girl? *_smiles at the stranger_* I'm sorry, but Medice is no longer with us. She has journeyed east to Medina about a year ago.  
  
Man:... *_thinks pensively for a moment_* I need a boat to Medina, now.  
  
Jaycob: *_irritated by the man's unfriendly attitude_* Sir, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can help you. All our boats have left, and the quickest one will be a day way.   
  
Man: *_annoyed, turns to Jaycob_* Why do you interrupt me? I want to speak to the town leader.  
  
Jaycob: *_he does have a temper_* You...!  
  
Girean makes a hand gesture to Jaycob, signifying him to calm down.  
  
Girean: Sir, it is true that our boats will not be back until tomorrow morning. *_points in the direction to the town inn_* Why don't you stay at our inn for the day? Let me take care of the charge.  
  
The man stands silent for a moment.   
  
Man:*_finally breaks the silence_*...very well. I will be back tomorrow morning.  
  
The man leaves, his figure disappearing down the town path.  
  
Jaycob:*_sighs_* People can be very rude nowadays. *_Scratches his head with wonder_* It's strange, what could people possibly want with Medice? It's the third time somebody comes to this town, asking for her... *_slightly worried_* is she in trouble again?  
  
Girean stands up, and walks slowly down the porch. Jaycob follows him.  
  
Girean: That girl... she is full of wonders... *_looks up to the sky, in a trance_*... that must be where she came from... *_shakes his head_* But it is also those with great power that must be careful...  
  
Jaycob: Girean, do you think...?  
  
Girean: *_interrupts him_* Let us not worry about the girl, Jaycob. She can take care of herself. *_steps on the path opposite to the town_* I must be out of town for a while. Keep watch on the stranger, but surely be polite.  
  
Jaycob nods, and watches the old man walk down the forest path.  
  
Jaycob: *_deep within his memories_* Medice... *_reaches into his pocket, clutching a silver bracelet in his hand_*... please take care of yourself...  
  
Jaycob turns around and disappears into the house.  
  
¡@


	3. The Trigger

**Chapter 2 - The Trigger**

The name of Portol's very own town inn is Sunshine Inn, which is certainly a name well-deserved. The inside of the inn contains only simple furnishing, but the arrangement, atmosphere and the warm attitude of the innkeeper makes for a fascinating combination. Portol is hardly ever tourist-laden, so most of the time the inn acts as the town's lounge. The welcoming smell of food fills the entire inn.

A sharp contrast lies in room of the mysterious stranger. This corner of the inn is almost dead quiet, except for the echoes of laughter originating from the neighboring sections of the inn. The air surrounding the room is heavy and stagnant, as if ready to fall out of space.

Inside his quarter, the man sits inertly on the bed with his eyes closed, as if meditating. His name is Elias. He has not given his name to anybody in the town (and surely plenty of folks did ask). He does not feel there is a need to. Nevertheless, even a cold man like him find the warmth in Portol difficult to refuse.

The room heats up with gradual approaching of noon. Elias takes off his hat, setting free strands of his long, black hair. His long, slender face is frosted with inhuman coldness. Even so, his face still possesses an indefinite beauty that seems somewhat out of place on a man.

Elias slides his fingers across the linings inside of his hat. His hand stops at the first sign of unevenness, and gracefully slides into the secret pouch sewn onto the hat. He takes out with his hands what looks like a wooden pendant.

The pendant is beautifully constructed, but it is dead. One glance at the pendant reveals that the artifact is nowhere as exquisite as it once was. Something essential is missing. 

Elias sets the talisman aside, and takes out another item from the hidden pouch. It is a oval disc, constructed of what seems like a very dull type of metal with crude sketches engraved onto the surface. The most eye-catching part of the item is the proportionally small, irregular-shaped stone embedded onto the center of the disc. Strangely, the stone seems to be both entrancingly bright red and dark crimson at the same time. The enigmatic disc is given the name "Dreamcatcher". Set beside it, the Dreamcatcher contrasts sharply with the lifeless pendant. The disc seems to have a soul of its own.

Elias playfully tosses the Dreamcatcher around in his hands. The old man had given this to him, telling him that it will definitely help Elias on his journey. The Dreamcatcher's function is still unclear to Elias. The old man did not elaborate. 

As for the pendant, he came across it on the body of the dead girl. Why he had taken it with him he does not understand. Somehow he felt it was something important, something he would not encounter again for the rest of eternity.

After some prolonged examination, Elias stores the two objects into the hidden pocket once again. For some reason, he is reminded of the man named Jaycob. Apparently he is not that well acquainted with the man, but Elias's first impression of Jaycob was of life, trustworthiness, and enthusiasm. 

Elias was once like Jaycob. He was once happy...

Elias puts his hat back on, and exits his room. He will take a walk through town, to clear his mind.

* * *

He comes across to a winding path, leading into the forest. The path Girean took several hours ago.

Though blooming forest shows it differently than the town of Portol, its existence is also one of prosperity. Prosperous in a calm, peaceful manner. Elias would have enjoyed it, had he been here some time ago. 

Now he is simply concentrating on the tingling in his sense of threat. His instincts tell him that a powerful entity is nearby. Sure enough, not long after, Elias hears a frightened cry of a man.

Elias speeds toward the direction of the scream. He discovers a trail of blood, and following the blood he reaches a man, rendered helpless on the forest litter.

The man was Jaycob. He had also decided to take a walk in the forest after he completed his errands, but was suddenly attacked. His right thigh was brutally sliced open in three bloody gashes. The attacker is apparently very strong, to be able to knock down a large man like Jaycob... and perhaps inhuman.

Jaycob is sweating heavily, trying to contain the pain from the wound.

Jaycob: *_seeing Elias*_ You...!

Elias does not answer. He feels the presence of the powerful creature approaching. Rapidly in one fluid motion, Elias takes out several pieces of metal of varying shapes from the hidden compartments in his outfit and assembled it into a single-hand rifle. Jaycob stares at Elias blankly, spellbound by the speed and precision of Elias's actions.

A loud growl is heard in the bush behind where Elias is standing. Without turning around, Elias rapidly fires three shots into obscure bush. The slugs did not hit. 

A swift movement sends the grass in vicinity into a swaying motion.

A set of footprints left on the soil catches Elias's attention. Judging from the deep imprints, the enemy is an extremely large feline. 

Jaycob: *_suddenly cries out in terror*_ Look out!

A large shadow, out of nowhere, leaps forcefully at Elias. Elias jumps back swiftly, maintaining the distance between the enemy and himself and smoothly fires three shots at the creature.

The bullets strikes the panther in the belly. The enormous creature yells in pain, and dives into a nearby bush. Elias can tell it still has not given up.

Elias: Damned animal... *_quickly reloads his gun, while scanning his surroundings* _Where could it be?

A moment of silence interrupts the battle. The panther is nowhere in sight, but somehow both men know the most powerful attack is yet to come. Jaycob hears a small, scratching noise on the treetop above him.

Jaycob: *_several leaves fall onto his head, with sudden realization*_ On the trees! On the trees!

Elias turns his attention to the tree towering above Jaycob, and quickly fires two rounds into the thick branches. Unexpectedly, at the very same time, the panther dives straight down at Elias's neck from the tree behind him, paws extended. The wind from the awesome velocity of the creature sends Elias's hat flying off to a distance. There is no time for Elias to dodge this attack, not to mention countering it. 

Jaycob closes his eyes, not wishing to witness the unavoidable death of Elias.

Two small thuds are heard. 

Then a loud thump.

Confused, Jaycob opened his eyes. Elias stands alone, coolly, reloading his gun once again. The panther lies limply on the forest floor, paws bleeding from the bullet wounds. The two shots that Elias had fired into the treetop above Jaycob bounced back, striking the panther in the paws. The panther now lies unconscious on the ground, immobile from the pain.

Jaycob gazes at Elias with newfound respect and amazement. Meanwhile, Elias is examining the wounded panther. It is an old one that must have occupied the forest for hundreds of years, absorbing the life force of the forest while growing in strength. Such creature is rare to come by, and in a way Elias is glad he hadn't killed it.

Elias sees something glitter under the sunlight, near where his hat had fallen. It was the Dreamcatcher, which fell out of Elias's hat in the heat of the battle. Jaycob, sitting low against the trees, does not notice it.

Elias heads towards the Dreamcatcher. The talisman begins to vibrate, slowly at first, and gradually more and more violently. Alarmed, Elias stops in his tracks. Suddenly, a brilliant white light explodes from the center crystal of the Dreamcatcher, floods and engulfs the entire forest. 

When Elias opens his eyes again, it is as if nothing had happened. The Dreamcatcher lies still in the same position. Jaycob, leaning on the same tree, watches Elias, perplexed.

The panther is nowhere to be seen.

Elias stands motionless, puzzled by what had just happened. 

Jaycob: *_unaware, calls out to Elias*_ Hey! Can you help me out here? I think I need some help to get back into town.

Elias wakes from his trance. Somewhat numbed, he quickly picks up the Dreamcatcher and slides it into his pocket. He retrieves his hat and hurries over to Jaycob. Elias helps Jaycob stand up, and the two man steadily makes their way back into town.

Unbeknown to Elias, the red crystal of the Dreamcatcher gleams in his pockets. The gem reflects an image of a panther, lying lazily on the forest floor, gnarling after a yawn.


	4. The Voice

**Chapter 3 - The Voice**

Across the ocean, on the continent which lies Medina. About ten miles away from the flourishing village of Medina, a small, newly-erected house stands quietly in the rolling hills. The house is purposely built near the woods, so that the trees serve as a windbreaker against the frequent north-westerly winds.

It is a good day. The weather has been good to animals and humans alike, and even on these solitary, quiet hills, if one listens closely, the prosperity of the Medina village can be heard.

A small wolf cub slowly comes into view. It walks clumsily as it limps; there is an apparent wound on its rear leg. However, the wound has been patched up. The small cub holds a set of fruits by the stem with its teeth, and slowly makes its way up the rolling hill, and to the little cabin.

The cub stops at the door to the cabin, hesitates for a moment. Then, carefully, it sets the fruits down by the front doorsteps. It glances at the door meaningfully, and then turns around and leaves.

Minutes later, the front door of the cabin swings open. A strikingly beautiful girl steps out of the front door, raises her head and breathes in the freshly scented air. She can't help but let out a dazzling smile when she sees the harmonious atmosphere of nature surrounding her.

She notices the fruits, lying by her doorsteps. Gently, she places her palm on the fruit. The images of the wolf cub, delivering the fruit to her door steps, relives before her eyes.

Girl: *_smiles warmly and thankfully* _You really don't have to... 

The girl sees the image of the pup walking slowly but steadily down the hill, returning to the forest.

Girl: *_feeling relieved*_ Looks like she's recovering well... just a few more days, she'll be jumping around like normal.

The girl takes the fruits inside her house. The sweet aroma of the fruits fill the entire cabin. The interior of the cabin is simply furnished, with a few self-built, rough furniture left in the textures of the raw materials. No paint, no decorations, nothing at all boisterous; everything is very basic. The girl stores the fruits away in a basket. She will bake them into a cake later.

Suddenly, a white dove lands gracefully on the window panel. The girl is delighted to see the bird.

Girl: Hello. *_pets the bird gently* _Do you have news for me?

The bird tilts its small head, and replies in a melodious voice, but in nothing the girl can understand. The girl, gently and carefully, wraps her palm around the bird. An image flashes before her eyes. She takes the bird's vision of minutes ago; its eyes became her eyes. She flew with the bird in its memories, soaring over the village of Medina, and over the stream that runs across the village, along the stream to path in between the rolling hills, and on to the path that eventually will lead to her cabin, then into the woods. The bird circled the area several times, and a figure became clear in its vision.

A man, dressed completely in black, slowly made his way up the rolling hills, a distance away but approaching her cabin.

Noticing this, the bird circled back and flew directly in the direction of the cabin. It aimed for the window, and made a graceful landing onto the window panel. The girl retrieves her hands, and the images end.

The girl is puzzled. She had never met the man before; why would he possibly visit her? Nevertheless she is confident.

Girl: *_She smiles as she playfully taps the dove on its little head_* Thank you.

The dove replies happily in a scale of musical squeaks, then flies away swiftly.

* * *

Elias has finally reach the cabin. It took days of journey and asking around to locate the exact location of the girl, but he has done it. He stops in front of the door of the cabin, breathing a sigh of relief.

Before he can knock, the door swing open. A stunningly beautiful girl stands at the front door. Elias's eyes show a flash of amazement and marvel, but only for a split second. Any young man would be allured by the girl's amazing charms, but Elias's heart is cold.

Girl: Hello. *_smiles warmly*_ Come in.

Elias is surprised by the girl's directness. With a slight hesitation, he steps into the cabin. 

Girl: Sorry for the poor furnishing. Please make yourself comfortable.

Elias sits down on a chair, near the table in the middle of the cabin.

Girl: *_politely*_ Can I make you something to drink?

Elias: *_he is a little worn out from the journey*_ Just water will be fine.

The girl smiles radiantly at Elias and disappears into the neighboring room. She soon returns with a cup of water. 

Elias: Thank you *_sips quietly_*.

The girl waits patiently until Elias finishes with his drink.

Elias: *_he drinks the cup half empty, and sets it down*_ You must be Medice.

Medice: Yes. And you are?

Elias: Elias.

Medice: *_thoughtfully*_ Elias... I once knew someone name Elias. *_smiles_* You must have a reason to come to a place like this.

Elias: It's a beautiful place. A friend of mine always wanted to live in a place like this. *_pauses, and takes another drink of water*_

Medice: Thank you.

An awkward silence comes between the two.

Elias: *_finally breaking the silence_* I have a favor to ask.

Medice: *_she can guess it*_ Go on.

Elias: I heard that you are a master at a particular form of magic... a rather special kind of magic, I'd say.

Medice: *_laughs softly*_ I'm no wizard, Elias. I'm not a master of anything. Those are just rumors. I don't know any magic at all.

Elias: *_surprised*_...is that so?

Medice: *_she nods, and continues_* I do have a special skill, though... I don't call it magic, because it is a part of me. I'm borne with it, it is as naturally as breathing.

Elias: I see. *_slightly uncertain_* What kind of skill is it?

Medice: *_smiles_* I'll show you.

Medice takes the empty cup in front of Elias. She sets the cup on the table, and softly wraps both of her hands around the cup. When she pulls her hands away, the cup is once again full of water.

Elias: *_bewildered*_ ...What is this?

Medice: *_smiles_* Go on, have a drink. 

Doubtfully, Elias carefully raises the cup to his lips, and takes a small sip of water. He sees the cup emptying, but he tastes nothing but air. Confused, he puts his finger in the cup. He can see his fingers submerged in the water, but he doesn't feel it.

Elias: _*confused_* What is this?

Medice: *_winks at Elias* _It _was _water.

Elias: *_slowly understanding* _..._was_ water?

Medice: *_nods* _This is what I can do... I can recall the memories of _things_. What you are seeing is the memories of the cup, when it was full. There isn't really water in the cup. It looks like water, and behaves like water, but there's nothing there. Just memories.

Medice takes the cup, stands up, and pours it on her hand. The water rushes down in a stream and bounced off her hand as droplets, but her hand and her clothing remained dry.

Elias: *_raises his eyebrows_* Impressive... and you can do this to living creatures as well?

Medice: *_nods_* I can recall the memories of living creatures as well. Animals have the purest minds. Their memories don't lie. *_pauses_* But I cannot do this to a human being. Humans are too complicated... and I... *_closes her eyes* ..._I would never want to see the memories of a human being.

Elias: *_he understands her words*_ I see. Well, what I heard was something to this effect.

Elias removes his hat and sets it on the table. He takes an item out of the hidden pouch - the wooden pendant.

Medice's eyes widens as she sees the pendant. She does not know what it is, but her instinct tells her it is not ordinary necklace.

Elias: This... is an item that is very important to me. *hesitates* Can you... show me its memories?

Medice gazes at the wooden pendant. The talisman has a unusually strong aura, a mysterious tint that only she can see. She can hear the sounds of the ocean tides, rushing against the beach. The voice of the seagulls, swimming in the skies above water.

.

..

...

....

_Serge..._

Medice closes her eyes. A voice speaks in her head.

_..._

_are you Serge?_

_..._

Medice shakes her head.

_haha... of course, you're way too pretty to be Serge!_

Medice smiles.

_it's been a long time._

Medice: I'm sure it is.

_but... too long..._

_Serge... i promised i will find ya... but now.._

_but now it seems... i have to break my promise..._

_i can't come to you anymore..._

Medice: ...where are you?

_will you... will you help me find Serge?_

Medice: ...Serge?

Elias's eyes widened at the Medice's mention of that name. 

_i can't be there with him anymore..._

_please... will you?_

_will you..._

_will you..._

....

...

..

.

_...will you help me find Serge?_


End file.
